


Give In...

by monuhm



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Custom Female Ryder | Sara, Daydreaming, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, POV Sara Ryder, Pathfinder - Freeform, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Turians, daydreaming ryder, elaaden, mass effect andromeda - Freeform, sara's dirty mind, vetra nyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monuhm/pseuds/monuhm
Summary: When memories of the battlefield turn into utter filth mmkay?





	Give In...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! My name is Monuhm (not really duh hahah) and I've been reading the hell out of a lot of fanfics recently and decided to crack my writing knuckles once more.
> 
> I use to roleplay and write fanfictions regularly when I was in high school and college but completely stopped for one reason or the other.
> 
> ANYWAYS I LOVE Vetra. She is ma gurl and I thought this would be fun. She is my Canon Romance for my Sara Ryder.
> 
> It took me quite a few days to write this and I struggled immensely with finding the balance of being waaaaay too wordy and "the kissed and fucked. it was sexy. hooray!" After several edits I hope I found the sweet spot, but constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Enjoy <3 <3 <3 <3 (errrrr I hope at least)
> 
> and I hope photos are okay at the end to showcase my Sara >.<

"A desert, a massive, planet encompassing desert!" Sara rolled her head back on her neck, removing her helmet with a quick click, the cool air in the tempest was the perfect homecoming. Air condition; bless you Willis Carrier, 1902 was a good year for humanity. One last bead of sweat released its hold on the Pathfinder's silver hairline and dripped the entire length of her spine, enacting a displeased shudder from the woman. Delicate eyebrows furrowed over her deep green eyes, and a grimace completed the expression, "Mmmmrrrrrph, gross...600 years into the future and I still have to deal with swamp ass..." Sara's voice was gravely and burned through her throat. The life support system in her suit hadn't been efficient enough at completely thwarting Elaaden's attempts at cooking her right where she stood.

Sara never would have guessed that one day she would yearn for Voeld like a lost lover. The freezing temperatures seemed like a paradise compared to this dust bowl. That being said Ryder was certain members of her crew would prefer to spend as little time blazing trails over the ice laden planet. Most notably Vetra, yet despite the Turians complaints of the harsh bitter winds her resolve never faltered. She had no formal training nor no biotics, just her guns, her wits, and her body to carry her through each battle. A shallow perspective on the smuggler would simply conclude it was natural for her to have the attitude of all out war when it came to her fighting style, but Sara was inclined to believe it was the only way Vetra knew to survive. If you can't sneak by unnoticed, then try decimating everything.

There was never a moment when Sara saw the other woman anything but calm and calculating. Strike that, there were a few moments when Vetra would bellow with adrenaline after sweet victory. Once thrust into the role of Pathfinder, Sara could count on one hand the moments where she stayed calm. Even when she was quiet and focused, the young woman continued to struggle with keeping and even pulse. But that had to come with time right? Ironically what momentarily distracted her were a few esteemed compliments thrown her way from Vetra, those were more disruptive than a wraith appearing out of thin air.

Vetra...Vetra..Vetra....Lost in thought on the way to her quarters, Sara's eyes darted nervously over to the armory where her squad-mate could usually be found; sometimes supervising her sister, at other times working the numbers on some new acquisitions that the Initiative "shouldn't" have. But perhaps she's just sitting at her desk and I can't... unaware of how blatantly curious she was, ignorant to how she was leaning hard on her left leg, unaware that she was really standing out in the open of the Nomad's bay, essentially alone until...

"Hey,Sara. Looking for me?" The subharmonics in Vetra voice gutted the Pathfinder instantly, an aneurysm would be really super right about now! If she just dropped dead it would completely detract from that fact that she, Sara Ryder, the supposedly "professional" Pathfinder, was caught red handed looking for Vetra in the least professional way. Dread knotted at the young woman's stomach and ground her teeth into a wincing grin as Sara pivoted around to try and smooth this over as best she could. But the Turian's face was her undoing and Sara culminated the humiliating ordeal with a prepubescent crack in her voice.

"Vetra! Hey, hi! Haha haaaaa could you tell? I thought I heard you! I guess not because you are standing here. Not there, here!" Suddenly the Nomad was replaced with the a sun and Sara couldn't shake the feeling that where she was right now was hotter than standing out in the middle of the the Elaaden desert. With a bit of effort the human wrangled her fidgeting hands and stuck them in the most sensible of places; her armpits.

"Y-yeah, right here..." Vetra parroted looking the pathfinder up and down for a moment, her mandibles flexing gently as her own curiosity set in. "Are you alright? Too much of a paradise out there?” The Turian managed a small joke to try and break the ever mounting tension between the two women. In the moments that it took for Ryder to react, the smuggler continued to evaluate what was happening. Normally Sara was casual and sincere, sure she could be flustered but she was paving a way through Andromeda so a little bit of self doubt was healthy. But that sort of behavior tended to evaporate when Ryder was able to relax around her crew. Vetra had always thought the human had been quite at ease around her, always wearing a friendly smile, unashamed of her admiration for the Turian's dedication. Simply put, it was weird for Sara to be so out of sorts.

"Para...Y-yes." Fuck why can't i just think of something to say, you look like a flippant idiot right now and it's NOT getting better with time! Sara's cheeks began to tingle, the rosy color hidden beneath her dark skin, but her eyes betrayed her as they glossed up in embarassment, "Yeah, I just thought I heard you and wantedtocongratulateyouonblowingtheheadoffofthatoneraiderthat...one time.." Sara's chest sank as her heart leaped into her throat, the grave she was digging was getting deeper by the minute. "Well, Vetra" graced with another crack in her voice, "I---- am clearly sweaty and I'm going to showernowokaybye." Unceremoniously she excused herself from the conversation and shuffled right to her room, never once picking her eyes up off the floor.  
\---------------------------------------

It was a pathetic sight to see really. With no relief to be found from her utterly glorious crash and burn interaction with Vetra, Sara leaned into her shower wall as warm water washed over her. Unmovable the young woman planted her forehead across from where she stood, long silver hair slipping over her shoulder draining the water down to her feet where her eyes stayed fixated and unblinking. Slightly muddy the water swirled around her toes before whisking away through the ship’s plumbing. She stared at each grain of dust from the surface of Elaadan reliving her memories from that day, and of Vetra.

How did she manage to survive? She couldn't think of a single moment where her eyes didn't wander to her Turian tank. Vetra had little thought to fear the bullets raining down from Destroyers, Hydras and scavengers alike, and, as if she were invisible, would storm out into the front of the battlefield soaking up whatever was thrown at her. Her feet were sure and never faulted as she practically sauntered through the Flophouse enemy to enemy, unleashing typhoons of ammo.

Vetra,...Sara could hear her own voice letting the Turian's name roll through her mind. The breath that it took to say it, the weight of it on her tongue and lips, begging to just to be said out loud. Vetra...Sara took a deep breath as her mind sorted the minute details of the woman creeping into her heart's attention. The sun glared from above them as they scouted through the day had been harsh, it’s devastating effect had ransacked the planet leaving behind a smattering of blood read trees and sandblasted mountains. But there were a few a few delights that were revealed under the blinding light, the metallic flecking throughout Vetra's plating in particular. An evolutionary tool no doubt of the Turian species to combat that radiation on Palavan however it served to showcase every move that Vetra made. No matter how menacing it had been, she was elegant on the field. And Sara fell victim to her every time, and each time she wished to put the universe on hold if only just to look at Vetra for a few moments longer.

"Sara!" The Pathfinder's mind played Vetra's voice back in her ears, clear as day, and though her warning cry had in reality been meters away, in this movement Sara could feel the other woman's breath against her ear. Simply thinking of her name leaving Vetra's lips pulled her lungs tight and her abdomen fluttered. She could see the intensity burning in those vivid green eyes, zeroed in on the pathfinder as an explosive careened through the sky and landed by Sara's feet. Yet now, that focus severed her body, and electrified her to the core.

"Vetra...." It was barely a whisper muffled by the running water over Sara's full dark lips. Just as she imagine it, the name was thick in her throat and heavy to say. It dripped with desire that was making quick work of Sara.

What would it be like to have Vetra here with her if the Pathfinder was to have her way? Give in... Fingers splayed, Sara slowly eased her palm down her thigh as her heart drummed through her chest fearing she was teetering on the edge of morality and abuse of power. She's the pathfinder she shouldn't be indulging with her subordinates, right? Unrelenting her mind projected the image of Vetra was at the forefront of her mind, every detail created perfectly and just an beautiful as the Turian was in real life.

Once again the voice seemed to flutter by her ear, _"Sara..."_

_Oh fuck...._

_"Hey Pathfinder..." a silkened humming voice echoed quietly against the shower stall walls, the delicate tapping of the water from the shower overhead played in the background. A mix of cool air and hot deliberate breaths swept over Ryder's skin erecting the tiny hairs making the woman shudder against the body emerging from behind. Sara needn’t to guess who it was, still she drifted her gaze a faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Vetra...though the name hadn’t been said it ricocheted off the walls and collided back into her heart jump-starting it within her chest._

_Seeking the warmth generated from the woman before her Vetra wrapped her arms around Ryder. Long, and slender, with tendons and muscles twisting beneath skin that was so foreign, Sara had yet to see a body as marvelous as she. At least not in such an intimate setting. Vetra was stoic, intimidating, and had they met at another time Ryder was sure she could be taking her last breath before death took her. The ease of which Vetra could slice through Ryder's flesh, was present even as the smuggler feathered her palms up towards a pair of heaving breasts. The tips of her talons, only slightly dulled from work, feigned to rip through Sara's skin as Vetra possessively clasped the soft tissue in her palms._

_Euphoria steadily overtook the Pathfinder who gently arched her back, her head following suit as her neck was laid exposed. Chills creeps across her skin leaving a wake of prick marks as the slow undulation of her breast labored her breathing. A desire laden moan nestled at the back of her throat tempted Sara for release as Vetra rolled the soft tissue in her hands. It remained imprisoned for only a moment, Sara's resolve faltering at a low rumble of sub-harmonics by her ear, "Give in..." Vetra purred as she dragged her teeth along the ridge of her ear and skillfully trapping a velvet earlobe between her lips, "I want you to give into me, Sara..."_

_Stept in temptation Sara's knees buckled her backside pressing a swollen heat against the Turian behind her, "Vetra...I...n..." but the whimpers were cut short as one commanding hand prowled down her slick, flushed body. Sara's could feel a pair of eyes burning over her flesh, paying close attention to water hugging the slope of her breast, clinging to the bottom for just a moment longer. Every inch that Vetra turned over Sara squirmed her thighs clamping together, her core tightened and swelled almost as if it was breathing on its own as it counted down to detonation_

_"You know Sara..." Vetra voice hung heavy in the air, to Sara it was the only sound in the universe now, "I can feel every...single...moment...your body reacts to me.." Vetra's lips lazily grazed over Ryder's ear sending wave after unrelenting wave of pleasure over the sensitive skin expelling haphazard gasp as each shockwave further multiplied the tension building between her legs. Talons primed towards her the human’s heart never seemed to relax as a broad palm pushed her bosom upwards before rolling back down, and in a fleeting moment Sara sensed that this manipulated enthralled the Turian. A bit of flesh so sensual but so integral to her own life and humanity, one well placed hack and Sara’s heart would be torn from her chest. As each word burned into the Pathfinders brain blood rushed to the smooth and naked folds between Ryder's thighs, she was aching to be touched, but was only granted a nimble lick of water._

_"I can feel...each pump of blood, each beat of your heart, each strained breath as your lungs fill your chest as I grab your tits..." Vetra's thumb and index finger tugged and pinched her lover's nipple which tightened when Sara tensed and moaned, "And I am not lost to every time...your cunt swells..Just for me.." Not wanting to leave the writhing woman completely unattended to Vetra slipped her hand between Sara's thighs curving a finger shamelessly through her entrance. An unexpected, yet rich, sigh drifted from the Turian as the tight muscle of Sara's walls hungrily took her in making Ryder's devastating need obscene._

_"Ahhh Vetra...please" The name ripped through Sara's throat, the day’s stress and the mounting eagerness nearly came crashing down in one lustrous moment, but she was quickly hushed as Vetra’s second hand invited to rest just over her entrance. The Pathfinder pushed back towards Vetra again once more, beseeching the Turian to take pity on her for release. A quiet laugh rippled over Sara's skin and Vetra nuzzled into the crook of her neck- managing to only barely make contact with the skin there. After what seemed like eons Vetra's voice perforated the thick air._

_"Hmmm you'd like that wouldn't you Pathfinder..." Vetra voice cut through Sara's soul as the pads of the talon tipped finder ground firmly against her clitorous before leaving, the buried finger remaining undisturbed. Arousal pounding throughout her body Sara woefully whimpering for release, "But that might be too easy...for now at least...Poor thing..." Vetra flattened her hands to Ryder's tremoring thighs . Much to Sara's protest the smuggler moved at torturous speeds to remove her large finger, waiting as each muscle contracted before slipping out. Having both hands free she mindfully rested each index finger on Sara's labia while the others dipped sharply against her inner thighs, "I quite like you powerless to me...." As she spoke Vetra slowly separated Sara's heat, and as she did the woman could feel her body clamoring for contact. Her blood pulsated faster and faster as she was rendered bare, her body as the whims of the Turian._

_As Sara’s weakened voice rasped and echoed against the walls begging for Vetra’s touch the Turian could no longer abstain from exploring the luscious body in front of her. The once apex predator flipped and slammed Sara's back to the metal wall. The thud from their bodies crashing together reverberated through the cabin with a delicious gasp escaping from deep within Sara's chest. It was a moment created in her mind, the moment she wanted so fervently now; Vetra right in front of her. Vivid green eyes devoured Ryder glance by glance, knotting her stomach and reducing her body to its most primal state. And in another moment their bodies were united as Vetra parted Sara's legs with one of her own, a hand returning to a swollen breast - a very wealthy handful indeed. Sweetly, Vetra smiled before locking her lips to the thick ones of the young human._

_Eagerly Sara pulled the smuggler as close as she could to her body, attempting to regain some control. Sara flushed her lips against Vetra's, against her lips the Pathfinder could feel the unexpectedly delicate and smooth texture of her lover plating. It was rigid and intimidating and yet to her smooth as a pedal. Drowing within their kiss Sara closed her eyes and took in the scent of around her. Water couldn't mask the artillery fragrance that perfumed the Turian's skin, but it was the notes of spices (likely to be of Palavan) that closely mimicked saffron and clove that the Pathfinder loved most of all. Minding how Vetra moved against her body she could feel the Turian breathing deep into their kiss and as she did Sara slipped her tongue into Vetra's mouth, coaxing her partner forth. It only took a small effort._

_Vetra's shoulder tensed and a low growl rumbled through her chest, the resignation made Ryder shudder once more. "Give in..." The words once again left Vetra's voice and Ryder hoped that maybe this time the Turian was urging herself to give in to the human pathfinder. Little time was given for wandering thoughts as Vetra's tongue dove deep into Sara's mouth lapping over the human's and running over teeth which illicit and heady moan. The taste that filled her sense was unlike anything Sara had ever know, there were no parallels to it, it was just Vetra._

_"mmm...Vetra.." Sarah voice was hoarse as she spoke out in the breaks between their lips sacrificing a breath of air just to say her lover's name. Vetra only parted centimeters away to utter a buttery response._

_"What do you want Sara.." Tilting her gaze downward, Vetra's eyes roamed freely over Sara's breasts. They were so soft so smooth, the opposite to anything she had felt on a lover before. Entranced, Vetra's eyes followed the streams of water, wishing to give chase with her tongue and lay waste to every inch of Sara zealously driving deep into her core. But that would be another time, Vetra had other plans for right now. She took a lingering look as Sara's hips began to roll, beckoning the hand that had been ignoring her since Vetra had flipped her around. And with each flow of Sara's skin against her own Vetra could catch a glimpse of her smooth entrance. Unbridled desire emanated from her leader, shimmering against the pink skin before being washed away with ripples of water._

_"Fuck...me" There needn't anything else to be said from Sara and instincts swiftly pressed Vetra on and she granted the wish of the woman pinned to the wall in front of her. The heel over her palm was applied firmly over a small bundle of nerves at the top of Sara's slit and instantly she was rewarded. A stunted gasp of air quickly filled the pathfinders lungs and was almost immediately released when Vetra drove a thick finger as deep as she could go. Greedily Vetra began to rob Sara of any semblance of reality as her hand flexed raising the her finger to just barely remain inside the movement tandemly massaging the woman’s clit. Without waiting for Sara to catch her breath Vetra proceed and charged forward to the hilt of Sara’s arousal, never once breaking her hand away from the warmth of the Pathfinders body. Throwing her head back, Sara's long silver hair tangled against her shoulder and the wall, her voice echoing through the air as her hips bucked into Vetra hold ready to be dispensed then and there._

_Rotating her wrist evenly Vetra drew her long finger from inside the woman and the sound of that sweet voice now rife with sin made the Turian watch every moment. The pink walls of Sara's heat relaxed and tensed as her body urged the smuggler to not let the woman go without. Vetra always prided herself on taking care of others...the Pathfinder was no different, especially now. However, perhaps she needed help this time- a little mutual encouragement._

_Once again Vetra's hand left the encompassing warmth of Sara's cunt and took hold over the human's hand._

_"Vetra...what..." The frustration was all too apparent as the pathfinder whimpered thinking she was to be teased yet again._

_"Hush..." Vetra's voice purred, "I watch you..." the words traced up Sara's breasts peppered by fluttering kisses, "Show me how you fuck yourself" The words lingered over the nape of the pathfinders neck before plunging deep into her heart. Wild fire blazed in her lungs, scorching her esophagus making breathing seem impossible. Of course Vetra did not need the Pathfinder to show her anything as she clearly just demonstrated. Her lips curled into a sly grin watching Sara's teeth drag down on her plush lips accompanied by a soft mew, indeed there was nothing lost in translation to the smuggler. Slinking around in Kadara taught her many things about humans, where to touch, where to taste, where to ruin, and though she hadn't partaken she knew plenty who had. Vetra allowed those pretty fingers to slip right into Ryder's entrance as her lips danced along her neck. Any trace of sweat had been washed away leaving a subtle cleanliness to Sara's rich skin, a minor disappointment perhaps but Vetra preferred to consider this to be purity to dissolve._

_Sara swallowed a hard as she choked out another wanting moan for the Turian who guided Ryders own fingers to delve inside. The walls of her cunt longingly pulled their fingers in, encouraging Vetra to continue where she had left off. Deep chestnut breasts heaved as sharp teeth graze along the lifeline in her neck, her accelerated pulse rapidly fluctuated against the the metallic Turian plating. It was Vetra's deftness to tow the line between Sara's ecstasy and mortality that enthralled her. Ryder lifted her hips and curled her back to draw Vetra's gaze, but it was as if the Turian had blinding confidence in this matter as well as on the battlefield for her eyes never reappeared from focusing on the Pathfinder's neck._

_Just as before Vetra knew when she was being asked for attention. Quick release was enough from time to time, but predators enjoying playing with their prey too. "Poor little thing..." She mused against Sara's damp skin, "I guess you can't do everything yourself.." Sara shivered and gasped as Vetra's hand coupled with her own , "Just don't leave me..I'm starting to really like teamwork..." Laying her hand flat against the top of the Turian smuggler separated the soft dark folds at Sara's core and pressed inward in tandem with the pathfinder._

_For a moment Sara was breathless as the Turians ministrations turned into a joint-venture. Hagarred pants ravaged through her throat, the intoxication created from the smuggler began to pool and lace around their fingers and knuckles the deeper and harder Ryder's climax was chased. "Oh...fuck...ahh..Vetra..." Without a care to the projection of her voice Sara praised the Turian earning herself a resonating hum from the other; mandibles fluttering against the tender skin of her neck. Quickly Vetra shifted her weight, lifting and planting her knee on the wall supporting Sara's body as her feet lifted from the floor. The Turian took advantage of the new position to curve their fingers finding that swollen cushion of nerve hiding within the woman's body, and once it was struck Sara full lips parted silently, as her breath hitched and her jaw slackened._

_Just as another labor breath ventured to leave Ryder's chest Vetra cut it off and captured her lips in a heavy kiss that pushed them bother further against the wall. Pinned against the wall, lifted into the air, and by the grace of her powerful lover Sara was immobilized. Becoming lost within each other, sin dripped from the walls and their skin turned the water to steam. For a moment the wanton cloud swimming in her brain parted and Ryder opened her mouth against Vetra's. Pants came before words, and in a vain attempt to keep the momentum rolling Vetra quickly tugged at Sara's lip, however a voice danced over her tongue, "I won't leave you Vetra..." Sara's warm breath drifting over her lapping at the few cracks of softer flesh beneath the armor causing her to tremble briefly. Catching her breath in time with Vetra's Sara's voice continue to lull through the thick wet air, "I just want you..." Sara was unsure herself if she had completed the sentiment, or if she had intended to be that brief, when arousal over took her once more. Her mind numb to her own actions she removed her hand from Vetra, who compensated with a second of her fingers unfaltering at the human's absence._

_A shameless hollar burst from the human as her body shook and was was filled completely. Every centimeter of Vetra’s fingers permeated through her cell walls. The battle worn callouses, the talons, everything was enveloped by her warm and wet cavern. Sara's back arched as she brought both arms around Vetra's shoulders using her hands to cradle the back of her head. The texture of the exposed skin was in no way indicative of true vulnerability, but it moved against her touch and warmed against the human's skin -perhaps as a blush. Whatever the cause Sara didn't spend time to think it over as another gasp passed from her mouth, silenced once more by Vetra. The smuggler slipped her tongue through Sara's lips, grazing her teeth and skimming over her bottom lip before diving back in again. Unwilling to part Ryder moaned into the feverish kiss as Vetra's fingers pushed hard and deep, her knuckles rising as the sher further separated the intimate ring of muscles and teased the woman's body clamoring for friction._

_"Ahh Vetra!" Sara’s voice hoarse between kisses. Vetra's pounding and patterned stretches laid waste to Ryder's body. She could take it not longer. Breaking roughly from their kiss Sara's dug her nails into the softer skin just behind the smuggler's mandibles, her hips bucked and rolled drawing her lover flat against her as her body became heavier and grew weaker. She blinked slowly focusing on the pair of emerald eyes boring into her soul, drinking in this very new and addictive site before her. The predator and her prey._

A languished breath drifted among the gentle tinkles of water rolling against her chest. Her breath rushing hard from her lungs, the spell of dizziness still lingering on rolling waves of bliss over her skin. For a moment, and where she laid, Sara smiled to herself was she recalled just how her mind had imagined the weight of Vetra had been. Only now she was tiredly imagining the other's body between her quivering and parted thighs. Though a fantasy, Sara was convinced she could feel the phantom touches of her squadmate listing over her skin caressing gently at her spent and parted opening once more.

However her next sinful playground was drowned out by the brief chirp of an intercom, it was Vetra, "Hey Ryder got a minute?"

Instantly Sara wanted to be swallowed up by the universe, to find a black hole and never escape. As infatuated with the Turian as she was, now was possible the worst time to be beckoned, "Fuck..." Sara whispered before quickly covering up her mounting anxiety with a sloppy, "Y-yeah of course be right there..!"

This was going to be considerably more awkward than before.

[ ](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/monuhm/media/sara4_zpsoupp1aku.png.html)


End file.
